Love isn't far
by saratatouille
Summary: De nouveaux membres ont rejoints les Cullens. Et si Bella aurait été vampire avant d'arriver à Forks, que se serait-il passé? Et si Edward avait déjà une petite amie avant que Bella n'arrive, comment va se passer la rencontre?
1. prologue

Bonjour, j'écris cette fiction parce que c'est un délire avec Lola (ma bêta) sur Clém' et Gee, c'est ma première fiction donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent mais n'hésitez pas à me critiquer pour que je puisse m'améliorer

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans depuis 70 ans, j'ai un grand frère, il s'appelle Matthieu : il a 19 ans depuis 100 ans et une grande sœur : Clém', elle a 18 ans depuis 85 ans. Mon père Charlie est un vampire ainsi que ma mère Renée. Nous habitions dans une maison au milieu des bois, au bord d'un lac, nous étions isolés, de l'autre côté, il y avait une grande maison.

Pov Edward :

Deux nouveaux vampires nous avaient rejoints : Gee et Tanya, ma petite amie. Nous habitions une villa dans la fôret, près d'un lac, nous n'avions comme voisin, qu'une maison qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté du lac.


	2. By the lake

**the lake**

Pov Bella :

J'étais au bord du lac avec Matt et Clém'. Nous nous y baignons, lorsque je sautais sur Matt avec un grondement sourd. Sous mon poids, il bascula et tomba dans l'eau. Gracieusement, je plongeais avec Clém'. Matt voulu se venger en me coulant, mais je réussis à l'éviter. Commençant à m'ennuyer, je leur proposais de faire la course :

oui, why not ? !

Nous plongeâmes du ponton, et traversâmes le lac, arrivant devant l'autre maison. J'y arrivai la première, bientôt suivie de Clém'.

Cette course était sans compter les habitants de la maison ! Si bien qu'en plein élan, je heurtais quelque chose de dur, et emportée par celui-ci, je fis un vol plané et atterris sur l'herbe, bientôt rejointe par un autre corps…


	3. the meeting

**meeting**

Pov Bella :

Un corps m'écrasa… et se releva à vitesse vampirique.

Désolé me lança-t-il

Emmett revient là tout de suite ! dit une femme que je supposais être sa mère

Esmé, je suis désolé !

Tu as joué dans la maison et tu as cassé le vase que j'avais acheté ce matin, il venait de chez Auchan, tu imagines la peine que cela me fait ? !

Il partit vers les bois suivit d'Esmé. Quand je me tournais de nouveau vers la maison, je vis 7 vampires tordus de rire.

Je fus bientôt rejointe par Clém'.

Pov Clém' :

Je vins près de Bella.

Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai plusieurs vampires dont un qui m'attira tout de suite, ses cheveux noirs étant à tombés. Je vis aussi un lutin aux cheveux noirs, courts, une magnifique barbie blonde, un gars blond, un autre avec des cheveux cuivrés, un homme plus vieux et portant une blouse de docteur, ainsi qu'une autre fille blonde qui enlaçait celui aux cheveux cuivrés.

C'était sans compter ceux que je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien regarder :

Mr muscle, qui était tombé sur Bella, et sa mère.

C'est quoi cette famille de malade ? ! me demanda Bella

Excusez-nous, si nous vous avons fait peur, c'est juste que nous sommes tous un peu tendu depuis que notre frère, Edward, est revenu avec Tanya, et qu'il nous a annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble répondit le lutin en lançant un regard menaçant vers le cuivré. Bella s'avança :

Et bien, voici ma sœur Clém' et mon frère Matthieu. Nous vivons avec nos parents, Renée et Charlie. Moi c'est Bella, et vous ?

Ce fut de nouveau le lutin qui lui répondit :

Alors je te présente Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Gee, Tanya et moi, Alice. Il y a aussi Emmett qui est tombé sur toi, et Esmé notre mère.

Plutôt balèze comme clan non ? !


	4. 4my family is strange, and yours?

**My family is strange, what about yours ?**

Pov Alice :

Je revis la scène de la dispute avec amusement : les disputes avec Esmé arrivait rarement mais quand elles avaient lieu, c'était toujours hilarant.

Les présentations venaient juste de se terminer lorsqu' Emmett et Esmé arrivèrent.

Apparemment, ma mère s'était calmée. Elle invita Matthieu, Clém', Bella et leurs parents à venir passer la soirée chez nous ; ils acceptèrent.

Clém' intervint :

Je vais prévenir nos parents, nous allons nous change. Nous en avons pour a peu près 10 minutes, c'est bon ?

Oui, bien-sûr lui répondis-je.

Ils partirent à une vitesse vampirique.

Je vous ai tous sorti des vêtements, ils sont sur vos lits. Lançai-je

Alice… murmura Edward

Il n'y a pas de Alice qui tienne !, Dépêchez-vous de partir vous habiller, il vous reste 9 minutes.

Ils partirent à l'intérieur de la villa sauf Jasper.

Il s'approcha de moi :

Détends-toi Alice tout va bien se passer.

Tu as raison Jasper…

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? ! tu devrais être en train de t'habiller ! lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Désolé chef ! je vais m'habiller chef !

J'avais choisi de porter une robe bleu ciel avec des ballerines noires.

J'eus une vision de comment allaient s'habiller Bella, Clém' et Matthieu.

Bella allait être en slim noir, des converses rouges et une chemise violette, Clém', elle porterait une robe noire à corset et volant, enfin Matthieu serait en bermudas, converses et T-shirt vert.

Je devinais que Clém' était un vampire à influence gauthique.

Avant même qu'ils aient sonné, je leur ouvris la porte.

Ils entrèrent tous les 3 suivient de leurs parents et entrèrent dans le salon où le reste de ma famille les attendait.

Voici Renée et Charlie nous présenta Clém'.

Je peux lire l'avenir ! leur annonçai-je d'une voix joyeuse.

Moi, je ressens vos émotions continua Jasper.

Et moi, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens termina Edward.

Je ne sus pourquoi mais Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Nous on peut communiquer par pensée entre nous dit Bella.

Je vais vous faire visiter, annonça Edward.

Nous nous levâmes et le suivîmes : « voici la cuisine, la salle à manger », nous montâmes à l'étage et sa litanie reprit : « voici le bureau de Carlisle, sa chambre à lui et à Esmé, la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, celle de Gee, celle d'Alice et Jasper et enfin la mienne, Tanya « dors » avec moi. »

How super ! bon, on redescend maintenant ? !, enchaîna Esmé.

Edward se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

Sentant la tension, Jasper proposa de faire une partie de chasse. Tout le monde accepta. Je descendis l'escalier en première :

nous allons chasser annonçai-je à mes parents et aux parents de nos invités.

Nous étions tous sortis en 2 secondes.

Qu'est-ce que vous chasser ? demanda Rosalie.

Ce qu'il y a, mais je préfère le puma dit Bella

C'est aussi mon animal préféré intervient Edward.

Moi je préfère le caribou dit Clém'

C'est mon aussi mon animal préféré dit Gee

Moi c'est le grizzli dit Matthieu

Comme moi dit Emmett.

Bon on va chasser où demanda Clém'.

Je vais vous montrer où nous nous chassons dis-je.

On fait une course ? proposai-je, sachant déjà qui allait gagner.

Oui répondirent-ils en chœur.

On va jusqu'à la sortie de la ville dit Clém'.

C'est parti criais-je.

Je partis en même temps que Bella. Elle prit rapidement de l'avance, suivit d'Edward et de Clém'.

Nous fûmes bientôt à la sortie de la ville.

En tête, il y avait Bella, Edward, Clém', moi, Rosalie, Matthieu, Jasper, Emmett et Tanya.

C'est Bella qui gagna la course.

Nous chassâmes, puis on repartit vers notre villa.

Le jour se levait, Clém', Matthieu, Bella et leurs parents retournèrent chez eux pour se préparer pour la rentrée qui aurait lieue dans quelques heures. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous au lycée.


	5. 5La rentrée

**5. La rentrée**

Pov Matt :

Nous venions juste de quitter les Cullen pour aller nous changer, et pour aller nous préparer pour les cours. La partie de chasse était assez amusante, en tout cas je m'entendais super bien avec Emmett et Jasper, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler à Edward vu que Tanya était gluée à lui. Ce soir après les cours, j'irai avec Emmett, Jasper et Edward dans un bar pour mieux apprendre à se connaitre et pour se faire une soirée entre mecs. J'entendis les cris hystériques de ma sœur, ce qui me tira de ma rêverie. Elle m'appelait, je pris les clefs de ma voiture et descendis les escaliers.

Matt, ça fait une heure au moins que je t'appelle.

Désolé Clém'.

Bon, on prend quelle voiture demanda Bella

La caribou mobil autrement dit ma transamerica !!! quelle question stupide lui fit remarquer Clém'.

Nous partîmes tous les trois, dans la voiture de Clém'. Nous arrivâmes avec 15 minutes d'avances. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil, Mme. Cope nous donna nos emplois du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. J'étais inscrit en terminal, Clém' en première et Bella en seconde. En sortant du bâtiment, je vis les Cullen, je fis signe aux filles. Elles me suivirent tout en parlant de shopping, d'après de ce que j'ai compris, Clém' voulait acheter des mitaines en cuirs, un peu comme celles des motards. Si elle s'en achète, pour son anniv' je lui offrirai une moto. Et Bella n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller faire du shopping mais elle veut refaire sa chambre. Arriver à leur hauteur, nous les saluâmes, ils nous rendirent notre salut. En premier cours j'avais maths, je suis super fort en maths, le cours va être de la rigolade.

Pov Bella :

J'avais sciences nat avec Mr. Banner. Edward avait cours avec moi. Quand la cloche sonna, nous partîmes vers la salle de cours à vitesse humaine. Arriver là-bas, je m'assis à côté d'Edward.

Depuis quand tu sors avec Tanya ? lui demandai-je

2 semaines, me répondit-il

Le cours commença.

Bonjour, je suis votre professeur de sciences de la vie et de la terre autre ment dit de sciences naturelles, cette année, nous proposons aux élèves de secondes et premières de faire un stage de une semaine dans n'importe quel métier sauf pompiers. A la suite de ce stage vous me ferez un compte rendu de ce que vous avez appris durant celui-ci. Ce n'est pas pour vous embêtez mais pour vous aider à choisir le métier qui vous plait vraiment. Sur ce mettons nous au travail !!

Je voulais faire depuis longtemps un stage dans un hôpital, il faudrait que je demande à Carlisle, s'il voudrait bien m'accueillir à l'hôpital où il travaille. Je lui demanderai ce soir puisque nous avions rendez-vous chez eux. Nous continuâmes de parler puis à la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers mon cours d'anglais. J'avais cours avec Jasper. Le cours de déroula comme avec Edward sauf que Jasper était plus timide mais très drôle quand même.

Pov Clém' :

J'avais cours d'anglais avec Gee (en apprenant ça, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de bonheur, il est irrésistible !!). La prof nous apprit qu'on avait la possibilité de faire un stage dans n'importe quel métier sauf pompier. Je voulais faire un stage dans un hôpital avec Bella, nous voulions être dans un service de maternité. Ce soir nous allions chez les Cullen : ça va être une soirée fille. Il faudra que je leur propose de faire un aprèm' shopping. Je suivis Gee, jusqu'en cours.

Tu as une petite amie ? me demanda-t-il

Non et toi ? lui répondis-je

Non.

On se retrouva tous à la cantine. Le matin avait été soulant à un point que ce n'était même pas croyable sauf le cours avec Gee ! Je décidai de rentrer à la maison. Finalement les Cullen, Bella et Matt séchèrent aussi les cours. Ce soir allait être super bien ! J'étais pratiquement hystérique, dans ma caribou mobil, je sautai de partout, je pense que pour me calmer, j'irai me baigner dans le lac. Je suis sur que Matt voudra se baigner aussi.


	6. Soirée chez les Cullen et bain de minuit

**6. Soirée chez les Cullen et bain de minuit**

Pov Clém' :

Je sortis de la voiture, et paris me changer, ce soir j'allais porter une robe à corset noire. Je pris Bella par le bras, et nous allâmes chez les Cullen. Avant que nous aient eus le temps de sonner, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Elle sautillait partout. Rosalie était déjà dans le salon. Elles nous proposèrent de jouer à action ou vérité. Alice commença :

Bella, action ou vérité ?demanda-t-elle

Vérité répondit Bella

Comment trouves-tu Edward ?

Pas mal, je choisis Clém' : action ou vérité ??demanda Bella

Vérité lui répondis-je

Comment trouves-tu Gee ?

Trop craquant, mais aucune de vous deux ne le lui dit ! et n'y penser pas non plus ! (Tanya était sorti avec Esmé, faire chez pas trop quoi)

Promis me répondirent-elles en chœur.

La soirée continua dans la même atmosphère. Charlie et Renée travaillait jusqu'à demain matin. Bella et moi décidâmes qu'il valait mieux rentrer puisque les garçons n'allaient pas tarder arriver. Quand nous partîmes de chez eux, je m'étais renseignée auprès de Carlisle pour savoir si nous pouvions faire un stage à l'hôpital où il travaille, il a accepté mais nous pourrions travailler que dans le service de maternité, je l'avais aussitôt rassuré en lui disant que Bella et moi voulions travailler dans ce service est que justement, ça tombait bien. Il m'a dit aussi que nous commencerions demain notre stage. Je voulais prendre un bain de minuit, il était bientôt minuit donc je rentrai avec Bella et Matt, je leur dis que je voulais me baigner. Ils rentrèrent et moi je commençai à me déshabiller. Gracieusement, je plongeais dans l'eau. L'eau me détendait. Je fis des allers-retours sous l'eau. Quand je refis surface, je rencontrai quelque chose de dur. Je m'affolai. Je me retournai pour faire face au vampire qui était derrière moi. Ce n'était que Gee sauf qu'il était entièrement nu, je détournai vite les yeux, et moi en me regardant, je me rappelai que j'étais aussi nue. Il me prit par le bras et me rapprocha de lui. Je voyais son torse, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant. Sa peau brillait légèrement du à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Pov Gee :

En rentrant à la villa, Edward m'a dit que je pouvais si je le voulais aller prendre un bain de minuit puisque demain ça serait lui avec Tanya. J'avais accepté sans poser de questions. Je me déshabiller, la lune reflétait ses rayons sur mon torse.

Je plongeais dans l'eau. Je sentis quelque chose de dur me rentrer dedans. C'était Clém', apparement elle ne m'avait pas reconnue, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle me détailla. Elle était magnifique, je lui pris le bras et l'attira vers moi, elle se laissa faire. Je lui pris le menton pour qu'elle me regarde, j'approchai doucement mon visage du sien, elle n'eu aucun mouvement de recul, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je l'embrassai, elle me rendit mon baiser avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Nous restâmes enlacer toute la nuit. Elle sortit de l'eau à une vitesse vampirique (^^ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas casé, sa me manquer^^) pour aller à l'hôpital, pour son stage avec Bella. Elle prit sa serviette et la mis autour d'elle. Elle partit chez elle. Je sortis de l'eau à mon tour, et je partis à la villa. J'avais hâte de leur dire que je sortais avec Clém'. J'étais sur un petit nuage rose.

Pov Clém' :

Gee m'avais embrassé. Nous étions restés toute la nuit enlacés. J'étais sortie de l'eau pour aller faire mon stage avec Bella. Il fallait que je l'annonce à ma famille et lui se charger de la sienne. J'étais partie chercher Bella. Nous prîmes son mini cabriolet. Elle conduisait. J'en profitai pour le lui dire.

Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de super important

Vas-y je t'écoute Clém'

Je sors avec Gee

Mais c'est super sœurette !!

Elle me demanda depuis quand, comment étais-ce arrivé, …

Arrivée sur le parking, elle gara la voiture, nous sortîmes et nous allâmes à l'accueil, l'infirmière nous dit d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle nous accompagna jusque devant le bureau. Nous toquâmes un coup lorsque le ténor du vampire nous demanda d'entrer. Carlisle nous demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'aile est de l'hôpital, là où se trouvait la maternité. Il nous informa quand ce moment, il y avait beaucoup de naissance. Ça allait être une super expérience !


	7. Accouchement et souvenirs

**7. Accouchement et souvenirs**

Pov Bella :

Clém' venait juste de m'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Gee. Carlisle nous amenait au service de la maternité. nous contrôlions très bien notre soif, donc nous ne risquions pas de tuer un bébé ou sa mère. J'avais chassé juste avant de venir. Il nous emmena et nous apprit qu'une ado de 17 ans attendait pour accoucher. Elle était mariée et son nom de famille est Parrat. Nous suivîmes une sage femme qui nous emmena dans une chambre où attendait une jeune fille, elle était blonde, les yeux bleus, son visage était tordu par la douleur.

Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandais-je

Hermine et mon mari Grégoire me répondit-elle

Tout va bien se passer Hermine, où est Grégoire ?

Il est allé prévenir mes parents, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet 30 secondes après qu'elle est dit ça un garçon arriva, il était brun (voir roux), les yeux bleus comme sa femme. Je l'aidai à s'allonger sur le lit, Grégoire lui prit la main, tandis que je me mettais à côté de la sage femme qui lui disait ce qu'il fallait faire :

pousse… respire… pousse… respire

courage Hermine, l'encouragea Clém'

je vois la tête hurlai-je

Et la litanie de la sage femme reprit : « pousse… respire… pousse… »

Au bout de 4 heures, le bébé est enfin sortit :

c'est un garçon commençais-je

comment voulez-vous l'appeler termina Clém'

nous voulons l'appeler Greg junior !

d'accord répondis-je, maintenant repose-toi Hermine et outes mes félicitations à vous deux.

Je savais que c'était difficile pour Clém' en ce moment. Elle étouffa un sanglot mais je voyais dans ses yeux la douleur. J'aperçu Carlisle l'informa que Clém' et moi, rentrions à la maison, je lui expliquerai plus tard pourquoi.

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture et rentrâmes à la maison. Arrivée chez nous, elle craqua, je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler.

Pov Clém' :

Pendant l'accouchement, j'ai retenu mes sanglots, je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage, heureusement que l'accouchement n'a pas duré trop longtemps. Bella, comprenant ma détresse a demandé à Carlisle de nous laissait partir pour le reste de la journée. Ce soir, il faudra que je donne une explication à tout à l'heure. Arrivée chez nous, je craquai, j'étais secoué de sanglots sans larmes. Bella essayait de me consoler. Elle me porta comme un bébé jusque dans ma chambre. Entre temps, je m'étais un peu calmée. Je m'habiller d'une jupe et d'un débardeur pour aller chez les Cullen et donner une explication à Carlisle par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée.

Je partis avec ma famille chez les Cullen. Rosalie nous ouvrit, ils étaient dans le salon. Je m'assis sur les genoux de Gee.

Alors tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce matin d'être partie après l'accouchement des Parrat. Commençais-je, je vais vous donner des explications

Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer me répondit Carlisle

J'y tiens.

Je regardais ma sœur pour quelle me donne du courage, son regard était rempli de compassion et d'encouragement.

« Renée m'a mordue à mes 18 ans, pendant que j'accouchais. J'étais enceinte, j'étais allé à l'hôpital, mais mon accouchement a duré trop longtemps : 26 heures, mon bébé était déjà mort, quand ils ont réussi à le faire sortir de mon ventre, Renée qui passait par là, m'a mordue pour que je ne meurs pas. J'ai pensé que j'étais assez forte pour travailler à la maternité. J'allais avoir une petite fille, j'ai été anéantie, dès que je pensais, je revoyais mon accouchement et la mort de ma fille. J'ai réussi à surmonter ma douleur. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir été transformée. Grâce à ma transformation, j'ai pu rencontrer des gens merveilleux, tombée amoureuse (je fixai Gee), … refaire ma vie et je ne regrette rien. » J'éclatai en sanglots. Gee m'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs. Ils affichaient tous un air compatissant. Jasper m'envoya des vagues d'apaisements. Esmé nous proposa de dormir chez eux.


	8. disputes,resouvenir et amour

8. disputes,(re)souvenir et amour

Pov Edward :

J'enlaçai Tanya sur mon canapé.

Je réfléchissais : je me rendis compte que, au fil des semaines, je tombais amoureux de Bella ; que Tanya était morte de jalousie et que les yeux de Bella reflétaient la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait nous embrasser. Tanya devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour ma famille et elle commençait à m'énerver.

Pour m'assurer de tout cela, je l'embrassais langoureusement mais je ne ressentis strictement rien. J'en avais marre d'elle. Il fallait que je la quitte. Et le plus vite possible. Je me séparais de notre étreinte lorsque j'entendis Alice entrer. Je descendis les escaliers. Elle s'avança vers moi puis se stoppa net, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision.

Pov Alice :

Je venais de rentrer pour parler à Edward lorsque je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Une vision.

Je vis les Volturis venir à Forks. En fait, ma vision se précisa ; ce n'était pas les Volturis mais seulement Aro qui allait venir ainsi que Démétri et Jane.

Dans 2 semaines, ils arriveraient mais pourquoi ?

« - Alice, quelle était ta vision ? me demanda Edward

Aro, Démétri et Jane vont venir dans 2 semaines, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

On en parle à Bella, Clém' et Matt ?

Pas tout de suite Edward. »

Pov Bella :

Matt était de plus en plus absent.

J'étais sure qu'il sortait avec une fille. Avec Clém', nous allions l'interroger une fois qu'il serait revenu. Je craignais qu'il sorte avec une humaine. En parlant du loup : Matt arriva sur ces entre faits. Je me levai et descendis les escaliers à vitesse vampirique (^^eh oui, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier celui-là^^). Clém' m'attendait en bas, face à Matt.

« - Salut sœurettes, vous allez bien ?

Où est-ce que tu vas toutes les nuits ?

Je vous en pose des questions !

Réponds !

Oui j'ai une copine (Clém' se mit à faire des bonds partout), et c'est une vampire : je vous la présenterai bientôt : elle s'appelle Marion. »

Silence. Puis un cri d'hystérie, vint de Clém', et moi je sautais partout ! Nous n'arrêtions pas d'hurler : « Matt a une copine » x2. Si bien qu'au bout d'1 quart d'heure mon père vint nous demander de nous calmer.

Pov Tanya :

Edward était de plus en plus distant avec moi. J'avais de plus en plus distant avec moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Cette salope de Bella allait me ravir (piquer) Eddi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve.

Pov Matt :

J'avis dit à mes sœurs que je sortais avec Marion. Il fallait que je la prévienne. J'étais extazique en pensant à la vie que nous allions avoir tous ensemble !

Pov Alice :

Je voulais annoncer à Clém' et Bella ma vision.

Quand je sonnais à la porte, ce fut Clém' qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle m'informa que Bella n'était pas là. Tanpis, je lui apprendrai maintenant et je mettrai Bella au courant lorsqu'elle reviendrait à la maison.

« - Clém', j'ai eu une vision.

Oui ?

Aro va venir, avec Démétri et Jane, à Forks dans 2 semaines.

Différentes émotions passèrent sur son visage : la colère, la haine et la douleur.

Tu l'annonceras aux autres tout à l'heure ?

Oui, je le ferai. »

Pov Bella :

J'étais allée chasser. Quand je revins, ma sœur me dit que ce soir nous irions chez les Cullen et qu'Alice aurait quelque chose à nous annoncer. Trop heureuse de revoir Edward mais je priais de toutes mes forces pour que Tanya soit absente.

Je montais m'habiller. Je choisis une robe (mi-cuisse) bleue nuit, pailletée avec des ballerines noires.

Je descendis les escaliers, mon frère et ma sœur m'attendaient en-bàs. Mes parents nous rejoignirent au lac. Je sonnai. Tanya vint ouvrir. Merde ! Elle est là. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la villa. Tanya me prit par le bras et m'entraina dans le garage. Une lueur de haine brillait dans ses yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?lui demandais-je

Ta mort ! me répondit-elle »

Elle se mit en position d'attaque. Elle voulut me sauter dessus mais je l'évitais de justesse. Elle se cogna contre la porte du garage. Elle se releva et me tira les cheveux : « Lâche-moi espèce de blondasse décérébrée ». Je lui mis un coup dans la jambe, ce qui fit qu'elle recula de quelques centimètres, et je pus me libérer. Elle s'approcha de moi : « espèce de garce, tu ne me piqueras pas MON Eddi ! » et elle m'envoya valser contre la Volvo de son cher Eddi ! La voiture était fichue. Je me levais et la propulsa contre la BMW de Rosalie. Rosa allait être en colère. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchais en partant en courant. Elle me suivit et je m'arrêtais dans un campement inoccupé mais il y avait un feu allumé. Elle me sauta dessus et je basculai. Sa se rapprochait de ma gorge. « _Matt, aide-moi » _j'essayais de contacter mon frère par pensée. « _J'arrive » _me répondit-il. Tanya était sur le pointde me mordre lorsque quelqu'un la poussa et elle roula sur le côté. J'allais tomber dans le feu lorsque deux bras froids m'attrapèrent et m'empêchèrent de tomber dans le feu.

« - merci Emmett murmurais-je

de rien » me répondit-il.

Je sautais par terre. Du sang dégoulinait sur ma jambe. Tanya m'avait entaillée la cuisse avec un morceau de métal tranchant. Je m'approchai de mon frère qui s'était mis entre Tanya et moi. « Merci frérot »lui murmurais-je.

Quand je me retournais tous les Cullen étaient là ainsi que mes parents et Clém'. Elle se précipita dans mes bras et me serra très fort.

« - Aie ! Ma jambe, elle me fait mal ». Du sang coulait toujours. Carlisle s'approche et m'ausculta. Il me dit que d'ici 10 minutes, je n'aurais plus rien. Je le remerciais. Tanya était toujours là. Apparemment, elle s'était calmée. Mais la lueur de haine brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Gee enlaçait Clém' pour la calmer et lui montrer son amour.

« - Ta Volvo est fichue Edward dit Tanya

Et ta BMW aussi Rosalie, je suis désolée, dis-je

Ce n'est pas grave, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Rosalie

Euh… ben disons que j'ai été propulsée par Tanya contre la Volvo et que, pour me défendre, j'ai envoyé Tanya contre ta voiture, lui répondis-je, ah oui…aussi, Tanya c'est pris la porte du garage, ajoutais-je, en me tournant vers l'intéressée qui grogna.

Alice avait quelque chose à nous annoncé ce soir dit ma sœur.

Oui, j'ai eu une vision répondit-elle

De quoi s'agit-il demanda Rose

Ils vont venir à Forks dans 2 semaines

Qui ils ?

Démétri, Jane et … Aro mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !

NOOOOOOOOONNNNN hurlais-je

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi sauf mes parents, Clém' et Matt. D'après ce que je comprenais, il voulait que je parte pendant qu'Aro serais là. Il faudrait que je m'explique auprès des Cullen mais pas ce soir, pour l'instant j'avais peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait venir, cela faisait maintenant 70 ans, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille !

Mon frère se retourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur et de haine. Je partis en courant. Je ne voulais pas aller à la maison. Je fermais les yeux… et je me pris un arbre. J'étais tellement perturbée que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me remis à courir, cette fois-ci, en gardant les yeux ouverts. J'arrivais dans une clairière magnifique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée là, mais le jour se levait. J'allais chercher mes affaires de cours, il n'y avait personne chez moi, ils devaient être chez les Cullen. Je courus pour aller en cours. J'arrivai pile à l'heure. J'avais cours avec Alice. Je lui dis que ce soir, il faudrait que je leur explique ma réaction donc rendez-vous à 18h30 chez les Cullen. La fin du cours arriva bien trop vite. J'avais sport. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais bon, c'était endurance donc ça allait. Je rejoignis tout le monde à la cantine, il manquait Tanya. Personne ne parlait, mais sur leurs visages on comprenait clairement ceux qu'ils pensaient : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai crié ? Je n'en pouvais plus, je choisis de sortir de la cantine et de ma balader un peu. C'est alors que je la sentis, cette odeur de sang humain. Je suivais cette odeur, elle venait d'une salle de cours d'anglais. J'entendais quelqu'un supplier une autre personne, pour qu'elle la laisse en vie. Je poussais la porte et entrais dans la classe. Je m'arrêtais net. Il y avait du sang partout sur les murs et 30 cadavres entassés les uns sur les autres. Tanya était au milieu, crocs sortit pour pomper le sang du prof. Elle la mordit, elle était en train de lui aspirer son sang, je me jetais sur Tanya qui recula un peu. Le prof agonisait, il n'avait plus assez de sang pour vivre. Tanya se rua sur moi. Ses yeux viraient déjà aux rouges bordeaux. Je sentais, qu'elle voulait encore du sang humain, je ne pouvais pas la laissais sortir. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je la pris par les bras. Elle voulut se libérer mais je resserrais mon étreinte. J'entendis la porte qui s'ouvre. Edward entra. Il m'aida à tenir Tanya. Il la mit sur son dos et il sortit à vitesse vampirique, comme ça il était invisible aux yeux des humains. Je fis pareil que lui. Direction la villa des Cullen. Quand j'arrivais chez les Cullen, Edward était en train de quitter Tanya. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. En revanche, j'allais devoir m'expliquais plutôt pour hier. Tanya partit, elle prit un avion, direction l'Alaska chez ses sœurs. Je m'installais sur un des canapés. Carlisle était rentré plutôt de l'hôpital et Alice et Emmett venaient juste d'arriver car ils avaient mis en scène le décès du Prof d'anglais et des 30 élèves. Tout le monde était là. Clém' me tenait la main. Je commençais :

« -s'il vous plait, ne m'interrompez pas pendant que je m'explique. »

« Il y a 70 ans, j'ai été transformée en vampire. Mais ça a été terrible pour moi. Je me suis fait enlever par Aro. Il m'a transformé. Quand la transformation fut terminée, Jane a utilisé son pouvoir : je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais trop mal et pendant qu'elle me torturait, Aro m'a…violée. » Je sanglotais. Les Cullen affichaient tous sur leurs visages, la colère, et la douleur même Edward. Clém' me prit dans ses bras, elle me berça pour me calmer. Alice prit le tour de Clém'. Jasper m'envoyait des ondes pour que je me calme. Edward s'approcha de moi. Tout le monde nous laissa. Il s'approcha de moi. Il m'embrassa timidement, puis avec plus de passion. Je lui rendis son baiser. Tout le monde applaudit. Je me sentais en sécurité, du moins pour l'insatant.


	9. Un rêve cauchemardesque

**9. Un rêve cauchemardesque**

Pov Bella :

Il m'avait embrassé, j'étais aux anges. Je vivais dans un rêve : j'avais une famille, des amies et l'homme de ma vie qui m'aimait. C'était l'essentiel pour moi. Tous les soirs, avec Edward, on se baladait dans la forêt, sous le clair de lune, c'était magnifique. Matt ne devrait plus tarder à nous présenter sa petite amie. Ce qui était étonnant et compréhensible, c'était que Matt, Clém' et moi étions tellement proche, à cause de nos passés torturés, que lorsque l'un de nous avais un pouvoir, les deux autres l'avaient aussi. Par exemple, Matt communiquait par pensée donc Clém' et moi avions aussi ce pouvoir. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Edward m'avait embrassé, je vivais sur un petit nuage. Les cours étaient ennuyants mais ce soir, c'était les vacances !! Ce soir on devait aller en boîte pour fêter les vacances même si pour les humains nous n'avions pas l'âge, c'était facile de rentrer. Carlisle nous avait préparé des poches de sang de chevaux. Ce sang avait pour particularité de nous rendre saoule si on en buvait trop. En sortant des cours, j'allais chasser avec ma sœur et mon frère. Ensuite, je me préparais. Je mis une mini-jupe noire, un bustier bleu nuit assorti à des ballerines.

Pov Clém' :

J'étais follement amoureuse de Gee. C'était l'homme de ma vie. On passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Après les cours, nous devions aller tous ensemble en boîte de nuit pour fêter les vacances. Juste après les cours, je partis chasser avec ma sœur et mon frère. Ensuite, tout le monde se prépara. Je mis une robe corset violette/mauve et des converses violettes. Une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois prêts. Nous allâmes chez les Cullen. Au moment où Alice nous ouvra, nous entendîmes un hurlement de loup. J'aurais reconnu ce hurlement entre mille. C'était Jacob. Notre meilleur ami. Bella réagit en première, elle s'élança vers Jacob. Je fis de même, j'entendis Matt dire à Alice de nous suivre et effectivement, je les entendis.

« - JAKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla ma sœur et moi en chœur. »

Il était encore sous forme de loup. On le caressait. Il alla derrière un arbre et se transforma en humain. Il revint avec nous.

« Jacob, voici Alice, notre meilleure amie, Gee, le petit copain de Clém', Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward, mon petit copain présenta Bella.

Tu nous as manqué dis-je.

Au fait Bella, j'ai entendu dire qu'Aro revenait dit-il.

Oui fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je crois que vous aviez prévu d'aller quelque part, car si mes souvenirs sont bons Bella, tu ne t'habillais pas comme ça si tu restais chez toi dit-il

On va en boîte lui répondis-je

A plus tard alors »

Et sur ce nous le quittâmes. Jasper va avec Alice, Matt, Gee et moi dans la voiture de Clém' tandis qu'Edward va avec Emmett, Rose et Bella dans la Volvo.

Pov Bella :

Nous étions en route. Je repensais à Jacob, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Edward qui vient me faire un bisou dans le cou. Je me levais et le suivis à l'intérieur. Emmett avait apporté 9 verres opaques pour ne pas voir leurs contenus. Edward nous servit discrètement du sang de cheval et nous trinquâmes aux vacances, à l'amour. Alice m'entraîna de force sur la piste de danse. Edward me suivi. Elle me demanda de me lâcher, ce que je fis au bout de deux verres. J'enchainais les danses. Je m'éclatai. A 4h du matin, Clém' nous dit qu'il fallait penser à rentrer pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Les mecs étaient tous bourrés. Je conduisis la voiture d'Edward tandis que Clém' ramenait la sienne avec Jasper, Alice, Matt et Gee. Arrivés devant le lac, on gara les voitures. Les garçons ne tenaient pratiquement pas debout donc avec les filles, on complota pour tous les mettre à l'eau : Alice leur demanda de se mettre dos au lac, au bord de celui-ci. Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux doucement. Une fois à leur hauteur, nous les poussâmes de toutes nos forces dans l'eau. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, une fois qu'ils furent bien mouillés, ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé. Ils reprirent leurs idées rapidement, et voulurent se venger, seulement nous avions anticipée et étions déjà loin. Je les guidais vers la clairière que j'avais aperçut il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alice surveillait les garçons grâce à son don. Elle nous informa qu'ils voulaient venir ici, donc on mit les voiles, et on s'éloigna rapidement. Nous trouvâmes une grotte dont on ne voyait pratiquement pas l'entrée. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans cette étrange grotte. Nous entrâmes dans un dédalle de couloir. Ma sœur n'avait pas bu hier, ce qui était assez étrange. Elle se pencha en avant, se tint le ventre et vomit…du sang.

« - Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda Alice

Non, c'est bon, je sais ce que c'est, c'est le sang qui a du mal passer.

Comme tu veux, lui dis-je

Si tu as un problème on rentre, proposa Rosalie. »

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, les parois s'élargissaient, nous étions au cœur de la grotte, c'était magnifique, c'est alors que nous sentîmes une odeur très connue et peu agréable, je grognais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« - Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

D'abord pour reconquérir Edward et ensuite pour te tuer.

Il ne t'aime plus Tanya, fais toi une raison, lui dit Rose

Bien sûr que si il m'aime, Bella depuis que vous sortez ensemble est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dit je t'aime ? me demanda-t-elle, je me stoppai net, il ne m'avait jamais dit je t'aime !

C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-elle, pourtant vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air, non ?

Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

Je prends cette réponse comme un oui, il ne t'aime pas, c'est moi sa moitié, son âme sœur. »

Je fulminais, quelqu'un m'envoya des vagues de calme. Je me retournais, il y avait Jasper, Edward, Gee, Emmett et Matt. Ils devaient avoir assisté au dialogue. Les filles suivirent mon regard. Clem' communiqua avec moi : _je suis désolée. Pourquoi ? _Voulus-je savoir. Elle ne me répondit pas.

« - Eddy, tu m'as tellement manqué, s'écria Tanya, c'en est trop, je lui sautais dessus, mais deux bras froids me retinrent, je me débattais, mais rien à faire.

Lâche-moi Matt, hurlais-je, je vais lui faire la peau à cette garce. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et je pus lui bondir dessus. Elle se défendit, et j'envoyais valser la moitié du mur qui se trouvait en face de moi. Edward nous demanda de sortir de la grotte et de nous battre à l'extérieur, ce qu'on accepta mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une fois dehors, je remarquais que Charlie, Renée, Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient, en voyant Tanya, Edward et moi, ils comprirent immédiatement. Heureusement que Carlisle revenait de l'hôpital, il avait était de garde cette nuit, il avait sa mallette pour me soigner.

« - Ecoute Bella, je n'ai pas envie de me battre donc on va faire un concours de danse, me proposa Tanya.

J'accepte mais qui sont les juges ?

Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esmé.

Si je gagne tu pars et tu ne reviens plus jamais Tanya…

… par contre si c'est moi qui gagne, j'ai Edward pour moi pendant une semaine entière et tu ne pourras pas le toucher durant cette semaine compris Bella ?

Compris. »

Je lançais un regard à Edward qui ne semblait pas content du marché que nous avions passé. Le concours commença. J'enchainais mes pas comme lorsque j'étais humaine. Tanya dansait super bien. J'eus l'illusion pendant que je dansais, qu'Edward rompait avec moi, je fus totalement déconcentrée. Elle a utilisé son don, moi aussi je peux le faire, on dansait dans un endroit où il y avait de la terre, je mis un peu d'eau là où dansait Tanya, elle s'enfonça immédiatement dans la boue. Elle me lança un regard noir, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Les juges se concertèrent entre eux. Le verdict fut vite rendu par Carlisle :

« - Vous êtes ex aequo, dit-il

Bella je te propose un marché : je passe la nuit avec Edward mais en échange je pars loin d'ici pour une durée indéterminée.

Pourquoi devrais-je accepter que tu passes la nuit avec Edward ?

Je partirais dès que le jour se lèverais, et c'est soit une nuit et je pars à l'aube pour une durée indéterminée soit sinon je reste une semaine avec Eddy, tu n'auras pas le droit de le toucher par contre je pars pour toujours. C'est au choix ?

C'est bon, tu passes la nuit avec Edward et à l'aube tu as disparu. »

Je lançais un regard désolé à Edward, il me fit un sourire en coin. Tanya s'agrippa au bras de mon petit copain, et lui fit un baiser dans le cou. J'allais voir Clém' mais avant que je puisse l'approcher elle se précipita vers chez moi en me lançant par pensée qu'elle allait faire comme tout à l'heure autrement dit vomir du sang. Je dis à Gee de rentrer avec les autres et qu'on le rejoindra chez lui. Puis je partis à la suite de Clém' et demandai aux filles de ne rien dire à personne, elles acquiescèrent. Edward tenta de me retenir, mais comme Tanya ne voulait pas de contact entre nous elle lui baissa le bras sans m'accorder un regard. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Je suivis Clém' à l'intérieur de notre maison, elle était aux toilettes. Je l'attendis dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après, elle me rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je

C'est compliqué à expliquer ou plutôt à croire.

Dis toujours !

Je suis enceinte !

Mais comment tu le sais, comment c'est possible ?

Cela m'est déjà arriver, et j'étais enceinte mais mon bébé est mort avant la naissance.

Ce qui signifie que si tu as le pouvoir d'avoir des enfants et que l'on se partage nos pouvoirs, je suis potentiellement enceinte !

Oui

Il faut que tu ailles te faire ausculter par Carlisle. »

Nous descendîmes et courûmes chez les Cullen. Alice nous ouvrit, Tanya était sur les genoux d'Edward, elle croyait qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, il faut qu'elle aille se faire soigner, en me voyant, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Edward, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, il se recula légèrement donc elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. J'étais morte de jalousie et Jasper le ressentait puisqu'il essayait de me calmer. Carlisle descendit les escaliers, je l'interpellais et lui demandais si je pouvais lui parler avec Clém'. Il accepta et nous demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Je lui demandais d'examiner ma sœur puisqu'elle pense qu'elle est enceinte. Il l'examina et me confirma qu'elle était bien enceinte. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un vampire capable de se reproduire. C'est alors que je lui dis que Clém', Matt et moi partagions tous nos pouvoirs. Il me regarda et je lui confirmais la question qu'il me posait silencieusement. Il voulut m'examiner aussi mais je lui fis remarquer que je ne vomissais pas du… trop tard j'étais pliée en deux et je vomis du sang. Super j'étais enceinte aussi. J'essuyais avec Clém'. Comme elle a déjà été enceinte, elle me donna quelques conseils comme chasser souvent et longtemps et se comporter normalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Volturi, à ce nom une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Carlisle nous demanda de sortir de son bureau puisqu'il devait sortir avec Esmé ce soir. Nous descendîmes en bas, les filles s'étaient lancées dans un karaoké tandis que Matt et Gee nous attendaient pour nous parler.

« - Bon les filles, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? nous demanda Matt

- Euh…je suis…enceinte, répondit Clém'

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu… ? demanda Gee

- 2 mois. »

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous pour observer ma sœur. Elle me fit un sourire désolée. Je n'étais enceinte que d'une semaine. Tous les Cullen ainsi que mon frère vinrent la félicité. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit de façon que je fusse la seule à l'entendre qu'une grossesse durait 4 mois et qu'elle m'aiderait quoiqu'il arrive. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. Matt qui avait suivi notre échange du regard s'exclama dans ma tête et celle de ma sœur : _putain, Bella ne me dis pas que toi aussi…_ J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il me parla de nouveau : _mais parle moi… _! _Tu veux que je te dise quoi ???_

_Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu prendre des précautions !! Excuse-moi si je ne sais pas tous les pouvoirs qu'a ma sœur ou mon frère !! Bien sûr comme si tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce pouvoir !! _ J'explosais : _Non, je ne savais pas alors arrête de m'en vouloir pour rien et je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, TU N'ES PAS MON PERE !!! _

Il s'approcha de moi, un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge. Clém' se mit entre nous deux. Jasper m'envoyait des ondes de calme ce qui me mit encore plus hors de moi, il dut le sentir car il arrêta. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Ma sœur essayait de le résonner mais apparemment lui aussi ne semblait pas se calmer. Je me détournais de lui et voulus m'en aller mais Matt me retient par l'épaule.

« - Tu le sais alors pourquoi nier reconnait juste ton erreur

NON, JE NE SAVAIS PAS, ALORS LACHE-MOI !!!!

Mais Bella, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, je suis ton frère !!!!!!!

Elle ne savait pas, intervint Clém'

Quoi ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, c'est tout, fin de la discussion.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa Matt, au fait demain j'ai invité Marion, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

C'est bon, le rassurais-je »

Je reportais mon attention sur Tanya. Elle aimait encore Edward et ça se voyait. Le karaoké avait été assez drôle surtout quand c'était Emmett qui chantait. Je repartis chez moi avec mon frère puisque ça ne servait à rien de rester avec Tanya. A l'aube nous avions rendez-vous avec le reste de la famille, puisque maintenant nous étions une grande famille, au lac. Je réfléchis longtemps et ce fut mon frère qui me tira de mes pensées en me disant que c'était l'heure de retrouver mon petit ami.

Pov Edward :

Cette soirée avec Tanya avait été un cauchemar. Je n'en pouvais plus, Bella était rentrée pour ne pas avoir à supporter Tanya cette nuit. C'est vrai je n'avais pas dit je t'aime à Bella mais je n'avais pas trouvé le moment idéal. J'aimais Bella. L'aube se levait, je secouais Tanya et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille, je l'accompagnai au lac. Il n'y avait personne encore. C'est alors qu'elle me fit sa requête. Elle voulait que je lui dise je t'aime. J'ai cru que j'allais la démembré et la brûler. En même temps, elle me promit de se tenir loin de Bella pendant 100 ans.

« - Je t'aime Tanya, lui dis-je »

Elle m'embrassa, et c'est alors que je vis Bella, elle était blessée. Je repoussais Tanya sans ménagement, et me précipitais sur Bella, elle commençait déjà à partir. Je pense qu'elle n'avait vu que la partie où je dis à Tanya et que je l'aime, ce qui est entièrement faux, et où Tanya m'embrasse. Alice me retint par le bras, je lui parlerais après. D'après Alice, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Pov Bella :

« - Je t'aime Tanya, lui dit Edward ».

Il ne m'avait pas vu, elle l'embrasse. Il me voit et la repousse. Je pars, je suis trop blessée, et en colère contre moi-même. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il m'aimait ? Il essaye de me retenir mais j'entends Alice s'énervait contre lui, je pars en courant chez moi. Mon frère me voit, et il comprend, il a vu la scène depuis sa chambre. Il part en colère. Je me précipite dans les toilettes et vomis du sang. Je caresse mon ventre. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, et sanglote jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive, me prenne dans ses bras et me chuchote que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, que c'est un malentendu. Elle m'assure que son frère m'aime, je ne sais pas si je dois la croire. Mon frère me prévint que Marion arrive dans une demi-heure. Quand je descends, je vois Edward, il est sur la terrasse, je me retourne pour remonter mais Alice me barre la route. Je m'approche de la salle à manger pour aller sur la terrasse quand j'entends des voix :

« - TU NE FAIS PLUS JAMAIS SOUFFRIR MA SOEUR, C'EST COMPRIS ??

Oui, mais je l'aime. »

A ces mots, Matt leva la main pour frapper, mais je m'étais précipitée, et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward. Matt s'éloigna d'Edward et rentra dans la maison, j'allais faire la même chose lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward se posait sur mon bras.

« - Bella, il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il

Pas maintenant Edward, s'il te plait, lui répondis-je, en évitant son regard. »

J'allais au bord du lac suivie par le reste de la famille pour accueillir Marion. Matt me prévint qu'il la sentait. Je m'étais immobilisée. J'étais terrorisée par cette odeur, trop familière pour moi. Jasper m'envoyait des ondes de calme mais sans aucun résultat. C'était l'odeur de la femme d'Aro.


End file.
